The Professeur, Miss Clare Cross
by ProfessorXana
Summary: This is just a little something I made for my Darling. I don't know, it seemed cool at first. And I thought it up all on my own. I think... no copyright though. Dr. Who is owned by BBC (I think? Don't sue me I'm black.)


You didn't think The Doctor and his companions save the world all on their own, do you?

 **Professeur**

"How about Paris?" The young lady said as she was standing on a step ladder that was leaned up against a dust covered bookshelf labeled language on its side. She had on a brown sweater that hugged her slim sides magnificence. Underneath was a button up white shirt and her pants were dark blue skinny jeans. She pulled out a huge book with the cover saying "French "For The Incompetent". "We used to love to study french." She glanced over to the side to make eye contact with her lover.

 **Nickolas**

"Claire, we haven't studied french since Demi High." He said grunting, carrying a crate of books over across the otherside of the library. He was a slightly taller dark skinned guy. With bungey unkept short curly black hair, somewhat of facial hair, and think dark glasses. He was wearing a black polo shirt, cringe short black boots, a dark red vest, and thick black glasses. "And besides, we should have the wedding around here so our friends could attend easier..-but the honeymoon is a different story." He trying to look over at her and make a sly smirking face, but all it did was make him stumble as he was carrying the crate.

 **Professeur**

She softly giggled to herself, "Yeah, okay.." she closed the book and began to come down the steps slowly and cautiously, still carrying the book down with her.

 **Nickolas**

"Speaking of, how's Barbara?" He said as he carefully sat down the crate beside some others then walked over to her to meet her at the bookshelf.

 **Professeur**

"Still the patron of Athena.. Last time I remember she was a head general of New China." She stepped down on back on the ground and was met by her fiance who pulled her into close hug.

 **Nickolas**

"Noice" His Norwegian accent was strongly emphasised in that comment. "Speaking of, have you talked to Apollo recently?" He narrowed his eyes and softly laid his forehead gently on hers, making their noses meet.

 **Professeur**

"No…." Her face then begun to show sadness. "I sent him a message, but I don't think he'll come…. Dad's busy you know… Sun stuff…" She leaned into him a bit more, holding him close.

 **Nickolas**

"Hey…." He pulled one hand away from hugging her and lifted her face up by her chin. "Then his loss on seeing the most perfect girl in the world's wedding."

 **Professeur**

The statement really didn't help her feel any better. But she knows her boyfriend enough that he tried at least. She puts on a smile and even know she isn't in the mood she leans herself into his cold hands. She's kind of use to it now, but gorgons tend to be really cold.

 **Ramen**

A bionically enhanced kitten with propeller like two tails behind it which let it levitate off the ground came out from a doorway within the library. It had a voice that sounded like an electric british phone operator. "Professeur, we have an emergency!- Oops, am I intruding again?"

 **Nickolas**

Was about to kiss The Professeur, but she suddenly turned around from being startled by Ramen. So he kinda fell over.

 **Professeur**

"Oh! No no, no no. What's happened?" Her face suddenly became serious. I followed Ramen as they began to fly off to out the door exiting the library and she pulls out her super septicals out of her shirt pocket as we walk out of the library and into the main control room.

 **Ramen**

"The Camp Half-Blood Japan is being under attack!" They squeaked out as it zoomed over the control room. It was magnificent and had electronic tvs, laptops, gadgets and supercomputer. Ramen went over to the center controls and pressed a certain amount of buttons which made a teleportation chamber open up.

 **Professeur**

"I see, any other analysis?" She said walking over into the chamber after she took of the sweater, and put on the business sweater, which was black, and full of business. She also putt on fingerless gloves and a white trench coat. "That will be all Ramen." She stepped into the chamber putting her hands in her trench coat pocket. "Activate the teleportation, please."

 **Ramen**

"Roger!" Ramen pressed some buttons and the machine started up. Just about the same time as Nickolas walked into the room.

 **Nickolas  
** "Hey!- Senpai- wait up!" He said struggling to put on a combat boot, but it was already too late and he falls over again before he reaches the transforming platform.

 **Professeur**

"Hm…." she says as she travels at light speeds through space, her hair flowing through the cosmos and the galaxies. "...I feel like I'm missing something…- I left my scarf… dang it…." she shrugged.


End file.
